I Hate You
by reality-be-rent
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction so please be gentle! However, criticism is always taken into thought and I'd be glad to hear your thoughts! Enjoy :) Yuu and Mitsuba have a fight after Yuu does something reckless (once again). However, following their argument, both are forced to confront their feelings


I Hate You ~ YuuMitsu

After all this time, our favourite second lieutenant, Mitsuba Sangu had snapped. As she made her way furiously to the female dorms she evoked her memories from just a brief ten minutes ago. A certain raven haired boy had, once again, driven her up a wall with his _idiocy_.

 **"What the hell do you think you were _doing_ , Baka-Yuu!" Screeched the forementioned blond, stomping towards the currently furious boy.**

 **"I don't want to hear any of your crap, Mitsuba! I did what I had to do, did you want your comrade to die or something?" He retorted angrily, "were you truly prepared to leave her? I thought she mean't more to you than that.. I guess I was wrong."**

 **Mitsuba stepped forward. By now her face was coated in an unhealthy shade of scarlet, from both embarrassment and pure rage at his words, "of course I care about, Shinoa! She's.. she's my family now. We're all family-"**

 **"Then what the hell is your problem?" Yuu interupted, taking a step or so forward also. By this time, both teens with tsundere personalities were directly in eachothers' faces. Ironically, the blond would have been estatic to be in this position with Yuichiro but under highly different circumstances.**

 **"Because you treat her differently to the rest of us," she cried, "If it were Yoichi or Kimizuki in her situation, you wouldn't have come running so quickly to their rescue. Yet, when it's your precious Shinoa in trouble out comes Mr Yuichiro 'Knight-in-shining-armour' Hyakuya." Although she tried desperately to restrain them, traitorous tears trickled down her face in plain view of the soldier in front of her.**

 **"..What are you trying to say?" Yuu questioned softly, noting her tears and trying to not further distress the girl.**

 **A thousand thoughts entered her brain at this moment but all that came out was, "I hate you," she turned briskly and stormed out of the room, allowing her anger to fully consume her as she left to wallow in her self pity.**

Her memory came to an end but it only fueled her anger. Why did he have to be so utterly dense when it came to romance? Could he really be that oblivious towards her feelings, or to anyone elses' for that matter? It was blatantly obvious that Shinoa possessed some sort of feelings for the hero, whether they were strong or weak she could not tell. Yet, it was evident that they were there.  
At sixteen years of age, she'd have thought those kinds of feelings would have kicked in by now. Apparently not.

"Baka-Yuu," Mitsuba grumbled quietly as she spotted her room up ahead.

"MITSUBA!" The girl in question paused and turned towards the source of the voice, only to regret doing so a moment later. Her eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin line as she swung around once again and continued onwards towards her bedroom, ignoring the approaching cries of the one person she did not want to see.

However, before she could reach her slender arm out towards the door knob, a hand reached out and grabbed her upper arm firmly. She tried to shrug him off, desperately trying to get a way but failing miserably. His grip was too strong. When she still didn't calm down he spun her around forcefully to face him,yanking her a little bit closer to him in the process.

Mitsuba could only glare up at his emerald eyes, pulling her arm every few seconds at a last attempt for escape. She soon realised that he was serious and there was no way she was getting away any time soon.

"Mitsuba.." He muttered, trying desperately to keep eye contact with her violet irises despite the blush creeping up upon his cheeks, "look, I'm really sorry. I honestly didn't mean to snap at you only... I was angry because I thought someone was, yet again, trying to stop me from helping those I care about. However, I now know that those weren't your intentions." He thought back to the stern talking to he had received after their little 'lover's tiff' (courtesy of a certain violet haired girl) from three individuals in particular.

He swallow thickly, "I might not be the smartest guy when it comes to, ya know, love. To be honest, the only love I've ever thought about, which took me four years to actually understand, was the love for my family. Everytime I've felt the need to protect someone, I've always believed that it was that love to protect my family. Until now, that is."

Mitsuba's eyes widened and tried to formulate some kind of response. After all, she needed to confirm that he was truly going where she believed he was going with his speech. "Yuu, I-"

"I love you, Mitsu."

That was it. Those were the three words she'd been waiting _months_ to hear and now that they'd been spoken, she had no idea what to do. She was just as unexperienced as he was. Before she could panick further her thoughts were interupted as soft lips pressed against her own plump ones. Shock consumed her but only for a moment. As the feeling became more natural, she closed her violet eyes in content, eyelashes clashing against her pale skin. For the next few minutes Mitsu shyly moved her lips against Yuu's while the boy in question confidently rounded his mouth over hers continuously, relishing in the moment he too had waited so long for.  
Only did they part when the need for oxygen became unbearable. For a few moments, all was silent as both stubborn teenagers found difficulty in making eye contact. However when they finally did, Yuu smirked down happily at the blond, who returned a more timid smile, certain that both their feelings were out in the open.

Nonetheless, just to be absolutely sure, our favourite second lieutenant beamed courageously up at her hero and said,  
"I love you too, Baka-Yuu."

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 **Thank you SO much for taking the time to read this ^_^ I was really nervous about posting it but I really wanted to share it.**

 **Reviews and comments will be much appreciated :)**

 **LIKE THIS STORY IF YOU LOVE YUUMITSU AS MUCH AS I DO :D**

 **kawaiisuika**


End file.
